Looking up
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: It’s Mitchie’s next year at Camp Rock and guess who’s coming back. Then they remember and now they get the truth. But add is a few crazy relatives and you get a giant mess. I don't know what to name it yet... But ideas are welcome. Was once Untitled.
1. Chapter 1

I'm making a story out of this two... It's something random thay I wrote a few nights ago. I actually wrote two or three of these.

-

Mitchie never sang at Final Jam they never figured it out. Shane still hate her. But she didn't know he forgave a long time ago. In the last dance class they had when he gave that little speech. He heard her and her mother talking one day.

Connect three came back to camp being instructors. Mitchie was sure her cousins who had came with her this year screamed for maybe twenty minutes. "Lizzie calm down. There's nothing special over them… They are people." Mitchie mutter.

"How can you be so calm?!?! Wait never mind I forgot you've gone into your emo phase." The shorter teen said. "Shut up." Mitchie said. But she knew her cousin was right. She had gone to the dark clothes and hair. She pulled away from her best friend which she knew hurt for her friend but she couldn't face it.

Shane had left Camp Rock upset he never found his girl with the voice he was now convinced that it was Mitchie she was the only one who didn't sing for him. He had withdrawn from many of the celebrity parties and such. He had been expecting a whole story about him from Mitchie in Pop Informer or some magazine.

"Come on. We need to find out what cabin your in… What ever you do don't get involved with Tess Tyler." Mitchie said watching the blond girl's limo pull up. " Tess Tyler? You mean TJ Tyler's daughter?!?!" Lizzie said. "Yes Liz now come on. Dee isn't going to have any good cabins for you if you keep spazing here." Mitchie said tugging lightly on the young teen's fire red hair. " Ow.. Fine." The girl mumble as she followed Mitchie.

"Hi Dee!" Mitchie smiled as she saw the woman. "Oh. Hello? Are you looking for you cabin." Dee said she recognized Mitchie but didn't know it was her. "No. My cousin Lizzie is new and She's busy spazing over the fact the Tess and Connect Three are coming." Mitchie said her voice got quieter when she got to Connect Three. "OH! Mitchie darling I didn't recognize you! Oh you've changed so much!" Dee cried hugging Mitchie quickly before going though the papers on the table. "Ah! Lizzie Monroe. Cabin Beatz." Dee said handing Mitchie and extra pass and a few papers. "Thanks." Mitchie smiled softly before going back to her cousin. "Liz." Mitchie called.

"Yes Cus?" Lizzie said hopping over. "Hey have you met this girl named Caitlyn she's like wickedly awesome she's really bubbly like you were." Lizzie said grinning like mad. " Yeah I've met Cait. You didn't tell her I'm your cousin did you?" Mitchie whispered in Lizzie's ear as she watched the wildly dressed Caitlyn heading over to Lizzie. "No." Lizzie whispered back. "Good. Don't tell her. Oh. Here this is yours I got it from Dee. Your in Cabin Beatz." Mitchie said handing Lizzie the pass and a small goodie bag that was really just some cheap dollar store items and a few pieces of candy. "Sweet." Lizzie said smiling pulling the lollipop out of its wrapper and popped in in her mouth.

"Lizzie!" Caitlyn called as she was making her way to the girl. "Lizzie!" She called again when she was getting closer she notice that her new found friend was talking to some one who was maybe her age. "Lizzie?" Caitlyn called again get her attention this time. "Oh Hey! Come meet my cousin!" Lizzie said grinning like a mad woman. "Alright crazy. I'll meet you dark looking cousin." Caitlyn said. "I'm offended." Mitchie spoke up. "I'm not dark." She added. "Mitchie?!?" Caitlyn screeched after a moment.

" Yes darling Caitlyn?" Mitchie said moving her hair aside to see Caitlyn. "OHMIGOD! You've so changed! Does Shane have anything to do with this?" Caitlyn whispered Shane's name. Mitchie only nodded slightly. "At first I blamed him for my little well big change. But now it's by choice I'm better." Mitchie smiled pulling her hands from her pockets. "Aren't they coming for Camp this year?" Mitchie added just as a limo pulled up. "Yes." Caitlyn said grinning she had dragged Mitchie and Lizzie who had kept quiet for the time.

"NATEY!" Caitlyn yelled once Nate had stepped away from the car. "Hey." He grinned. Caitlyn smiled brightly as she hugged him. Mitchie and Lizzie both watched confused. "What… I can't greet my boyfriend?" Caitlyn asked still at Nate's side. "Your what!?!" Mitchie screeched loudly before watching Shane get out. Jason had tripped back into the limo by mistake when he was getting out. "Ow… Damn Jason…" Shane muttered. "Shane. Language please." Nate said after a moment shaking his head. " I know… Let me remember my moments of cursing till the end of camp." Shane muttered before pulling him self out of the car. "Hey Cait." Shane nodded to the girl attached to Nate's hip.

"OHMIGOD!" Lizzie suddenly said loudly getting everyone's attention for a minute. "Hi do I know you? I don't think I do. Anyway I'm Jason and I hope your in one of my classes!" Jason said being the first one to speak. Lizzie squealed again before Mitchie had slapped her hand over her cousin's mouth. "Stop squealing. It's getting annoying." Mitchie mutter before moving her hand . "Fine Michella." Lizzie said smirking. "Your cruel." Mitchie said loudly glaring though her bangs at Lizzie. "Wait a second! Your that girl!" Jason said loudly. "What girl?" Shane and Nate said confused. "That girl you know the one you kept talking about how you like her for days Shane? The one who lied!" Jason said before slapping his hand over his mouth. "Opps." He muffled voice came from his hand. "JASON!" Shane yelled loudly. "Sorry. He's an air head. You must look like the girl he was talking about." Shane said quickly not realizing that it was Mitchie. "I never told Pop Informer Shane and it's nice to see you again Jason you to Nate." Mitchie laughed watching Shane's face fall. "Great. Thanks Jason." Shane muttered turning a bright red.

"Ah. Yes. Shane would you mind maybe meeting me at the docks later?" Mitchie asked nicely. "I guess… Why?" he asked frowning. He did have feelings but he was still hurt. "To sort things out… You never really let me explain why I lied." Mitchie said with a sad smile. "Anyways I've got to help mom unload the van. The only reason why a rode with you Liz was cause you have been bugging me with questions about Camp Rock." Mitchie said muttering. Before heading to the newly pulled up Connie's Catering van.

"She's changed…"Shane said softly. "She was depressed for a few months after she came home… Hi I'm Elizabeth, Mitchie's cousin. Call me Lizzie" Lizzie said sticking her hand out. "Shane… But I'm sure the whole camp knows that…. Anyways Whet do you mean she was depressed for a few months? She still looks depressed." Shane said confused. "She was depressed. Now She's just a Scene. Minus all the fancy friends and such.. Well I take that back she knows you guys…" Lizzie said smiled.

"She's dyed her hair black and changed her look. She looks good in it but I can see there is part of her that wants the old her back… But she also want's this new look. She started living at my place in the city soon after she came back…." Lizzie said smiling softly. "By the way sorry for the freak out moment… I don't meet a famous band everyday…" Lizzie added smiling.

"Mommy!" Mitchie called loudly seeing her mom turn the corner of a van. "Michella! Oh. What did you do to your hair?" Connie said shocked before pulling her baby into a hug. "I love it." Connie said petting Mitchie's hair. "Thanks mom. You need some help?" Mitchie said moving to open the van's back door. "Oh yes thank you but I don't want your pretty jacket getting ruined!" Connie said placing a hand on Mitchie's arm.

"We can help out some…" Shane said from behind the two woman. "What?" Mitchie said spinning around. "Well we don't have anything to do for the first week. So we can pretty much all of us can help get the work done faster." Shane said shrugging. "Well then thank you boys and you two." Connie said smiling before handing each one a box besides Mitchie who had gotten the bag of flour. "Mom… Why are you giving me the flour which will just get all over my jacket?" Mitchie said holding it up. "Cause it washes of unlike a hole and such." Connie said pushing on her daughters back. "Now go." She instructed. "Aye aye Captain!" Mitchie said before heading off for the kitchen.

"Hey. You need some help with that?" Shane asked as he headed back to Mitchie's mother. He had saw Mitchie carrying a sack of Flour. "Why is it that everyone things I am puny" Mitchie wondered out loud as she continued. She had no trouble carrying the sack. "Because your so small… People don't think…" Shane said shrugging. " Are you saying you think I'm puny?" Mitchie said stopping a few feet from the kitchen. "No. I'm calling you small." Shane said smirking. "You Jerkwad." Mitchie said soon dropping the sack off before shedding her jacket which revealed a green tank top with Gir on it. "I'm guilty of shopping at Hot topic." Mitchie grinned before heading back out.

Shane's eyes were wide. He had just seen her pull her jacket off and he was slightly bother by it. "Shane?" Mitchie called softly. "Are you coming?" She asked. Shane's eyes were even wider he knew she didn't mean it in that way but it was the first thing his mind had thought. "Don't ever ask me that again…" Shane said groaning.

"Alright now Shoo." Connie said after the last of the food had been put in the kitchen. "Yes mommy… Shane can we go to the docks now?" Mitchie said watching Caitlyn and Nate go off. Brown let the campers have the first week to make friends. Of course there were a few camp activities that Brown had set up. But he let any of the couples who were staff and student spend that time together. Mitchie had a feeling Nate had pestered him into doing that. "Yeah sure." Shane said shrugging before heading for the door. Mitchie turned her head to say good bye to her mother who mouthed her Good Luck.

"So…" Shane said sitting at the dock. "I'm sorry I had lied…" Mitchie's voice was low and slightly broke at the end of her sentence. "I'm trying to figure out why…" Shane muttered. He had sat maybe father then he wanted from Mitchie but he was still hurt even if he had forgiven her. " What?" Mitchie said razing her head. "Why didn't you go crawling to Pop Informer with all the juicy details I gave you last summer." Shane asked.

Mitchie sighed. The lowered her head. "I'd expect you to hate me and yell at me… But you never seem to stop amazing me…" Mitchie muttered before slowly lifting her head. "I would never do that.. That's not the real me." Mitchie said before Shane cut her off. "Sing something for me…" Shane said. "Why?" Mitchie was confused. "I never found my mystery girl… Anyways… Sing this for me." Shane said before singing the verse of her song. "How do you know that?" Mitchie said wide eyed. The color in her face drained. "What do you mean how do I know that?" Shane asked confused.

Mitchie sang the next part and then the rest of it. "Oh my god. You're the girl with the voice…" Shane said shocked. " Yeah… To bad… It's after I lied you find out. You know I never meant to like Tess just… Yeah…" Mitchie muttered before getting up. "I need to go." She said quietly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Shane said stopping her for a moment. "You're the voice inside my head the reason that I'm singing." Shane sang sadly. Before letting himself fall back onto the dock. "I totally screwed up…" He muttered before a shadow was over him. " I need to find you , I gotta find you." Mitchie had sang before kneeling down. "Do you mean it?" She whispered. She was looking at Shane from there position he easily leaned up and kissed her. "Yes. I mean it." He whispered into her lips. He wasn't thinking just as soon as he kissed her he pulled away. "Sorry that was totally uncalled for and most likely the stupidest things I've every do-" Shane had started before he was cut off by Mitchies lips. "If you meant that first kiss then I meant that one." Mitchie whispered before standing up smiling. "I'll see you after Open Jam." She called as she walked away. Shane stayed were he was. Eyes closed and his lips parted. He heard someone walking up to him.

He was hoping it was Mitchie. "You think he's okay?" He heard Caitlyn whispered to most likely Nate. "I don't know… Never seen Him like this…" Nate whispered back before nudging Shane with his shoe. Caitlyn soon was laughing hard at her poor dripping wet boyfriend. " That's what you get for ruining my peace and quiet." Shane muttered standing up. He had grabbed Nate by the ankle and push him into the water.

"Dude. So uncalled for." Nate said pouting as Caitlyn giggled. "Oh. Dear." A thickly accented voice said. "Nate you know you are to be using swimming trunks when you wish to go swimming not that." Brown said coming into view. "Shane did it." Nate muttered before pulling what he could out of his pockets. "Dang. Shane you totally own me a new phone." Nate whined before Caitlyn dragged him off.

"Shane." Brown said shaking his head. "He startled me okay. I was thinking. I mean I know I heard them come up by me but I thought they had walked by…" Shane said frowning. "Well it turns out they didn't. Now why were you laying on the dock just thinking. I mean I'm glad you were thinking but in the middle of the dock in open air were anyone of your fan girls can come attack you?" Brown said pointing out the fact that there were new campers here.

"I… I forgot." Shane said sheepishly. "I was kinda thinking of my girl with the voice… I think I found her." Shane said softly. "Who?" Brown said confused. Everyone from the last year and a few from this year knew of this girl with the voice that Shane was looking for. They had always tried to pass themselves off as that girl but they never won Shane's heart. "Mitchie." Shane said quietly. "Ah. Yes. What about her?" Brown said confused. " No… I mean Mitchie she's the one. I found her. She's the girl" Shane said shaking his head. "Are you sure you weren't a blond by birth?" He asked after a moment before giving his uncle a quick hug to show that he was joking.

Mitchie had been smiling for the past two hours. It was starting to scare her cousin. "Alright Mitch what gives you've been all smiles and skipping and I know that's not what a emo person does." Lizzie said staring at her cousin. "Well One I'm not Emo. I'm the wannabe. And Two I've explained myself to Shane. I'm a little upset I admit but I'm not that bothered by it." Mitchie said as she continued to fix some of the lunch for the mess hall.

"Oh." Lizzie said smiling before nodding to her aunt. "Mitchie. Why don't you go practice for tonight you said you wanted to do open jam tonight right?" Connie said smiling. "Oh Your right! Would you mind If I take Lizzie with me?" Mitchie asked pulling lightly on her cousin's arm. "What no! I'm not going out there." Lizzie said pulling her arm back. "Sing that new one you just wrote!" Lizzie said freaking out. "Oh fine. Never mind them mom…" Mitchie muttered before heading out the do. "Hasta luego." Mitchie called over her shoulder before going to find Caitlyn.

--

The Blond joke: Nothing against Blonds. I really don't care about what color someone's hair is. It doesn't make them smarter then other I just added it cause it sounds like something Shane would say ;)

Blahh I've still got a Happy writer block =3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaiming.

The song 'All the Way Up' which is sung by Emily Osment belongs to Sony BMG Music and It is not mine. But it is now my new favorite song.

"Si. No me molesta." Mitchie said smiling widely to Brown. "Can I at least perform at some of the Jams this year?" She asked. "Of course if you tell me what you just said love." Brown said shaking his head. "Right. I said Yes. I don't mind… Sorry I sometimes forget that I'm speaking Spanish…" Mitchie said sheepishly. "Ah. Very well girl with the voice. Now I much go. I have classes to attend to you. You'll start Thursday." Brown said as he walked off.

"MITCHIEMITCHIEMITCHIE!!!!!!!" Caitlyn screamed coming at her. "GUESS WHATTT?!?" She continued to yell. "That I'm going deaf?" Mitchie said smiling. "NOOOOO!!!! Nate asked me if I wanted to spend the holidays with him. I said yes." Caitlyn said continuing to freak out. "¡Felicitaciones!" Mitchie said smiling. "Englishhh!" Caitlyn said. "Congrats! Sorry." Mitchie said "Oh Right! I was looking for you. I need music… I was hoping maybe you could…. Yeah…" Mitchie said smiling. "Already done. Lizzie showed my they lyrics and actually sang it for me so I could get an idea for it.. She's got a good voice." Caitlyn said pulling a cd from her bag. "It's upbeat and very rock outable to." Caitlyn said smiling. "I so love you. Well not in that weird way but you get it right?" Mitchie said laughing at herself.

"Dude. Open jam?" Nate said confused. "We never go to Open Jam." he added. "Mitchie and Caitlyn are going to be there I thought you would want to go if not I'm still going." Shane said pulling his shirt over his head at threw it at Nate. "Dude You just had to say Caitlyn was going." Jason said. "I know." Shane smirked before pull on a clean dark green shirt.

"Well…" Nate said curious cause he couldn't see Mitchie or Caitlyn. "They will be here." Shane said patting Nate's head. Dee soon was in the middle of the room. "Well Lola didn't make it this year. Sad faces all around. Yes but we have a new act this summer. Her name happens to Be Mitchie Torres. Now. Don't start groaning cause of last years event. I think you'll be amazed on what you hear and see." Dee said before hand the mic to Mitchie. "Thanks Dee." Mitchie said. Mitchie had placed a Microphone stand in the middle before taking a stand in front of it. "Hit it Cait." Mitchie said softly into the mic as she pulled on her leather jacket .

The upbeat music started and Mitchie danced a little around it grinning like mad. Her nerves suddenly hit her. This was the biggest crowed she had every sang to. So soon her dancing stopped and her head dropped lightly before she pulled it back up she started to sing.

"_I like to bite my nails And play the air guitar I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine"_ She sang glancing around the room for a moment before continuing. Caitlyn soon joined her and a few of the other girls who hadn't minded about the lie.

"_All the way up All the way down Never look back It's time to breakout I want it my way I do what I do I know what I like And maybe it's you Let's rock It's a temporary life It's a ride That takes you all the way up All the way down Never look back it's time to breakout "_ Mitchie was soon dancing forgetting her nerves before glancing at Shane and smiling before joining Caitlyn in dancing. Mitchie remembered she had tripped so many times in Shane's class she had ended up forgetting most of the steps. But what had really happened was she let her heart get to her and She had forgotten the steps. Soon she was doing the very moves she screwed up on last summer.

" _like to go out walking In the pouring rain I want my rock n roll to Make the window shake I wait 'til three am To call everyone I know I'm gonna bring the noise I'm ready here we go "_ She was standing behind the mic stand again. Just kind swaying. Before smirking. She was watching Shane and everyone's faces. They didn't think she could do this? Well she had just showed them how wrong they were.

"_All the way up All the way down Never look back It's time to breakout I want it my way I do what I do I know what I like And maybe it's you Let's rock It's a temporary life It's a ride That takes you all the way up All the way down Never look back it's time to breakout It's my life and it's a riot Come on baby you can't deny it " _Mitchie was dancing with Caitlyn again before smiling widely at her as they soon started going forward toward the crowed and the loud speakers. Of course theses speakers weren't very tall so Mitchie had no problem jumping up on one. She was dancing around on one as the other girls soon started pulling a few people out of the crowed and told them to dance.

Mitchie soon was standing still glancing down at Shane as she sang the next verse

"_All the way up All the way down Holdin my breath Lettin it out I want it my way I do what I do I know what I like Baby " _Her smile got bigger as he grinned at her widely before joining in the dancing. With everyone. Soon everyone was dancing.

"_All the way up All the way down Never look back It's time to breakout I want it my way I do what I do I know what I like And maybe it's you Let's rock It's a temporary life It's a ride That takes you all the way up All the way down Never look back it's time to breakout It's time to breakout It's time to breakout Right now"_

_Mitchie was shocked everyone had caught on to the chorus verse as she sang it again along with everyone who was now all dancing. The song and ended and Mitchie smiled widely at the crowed. "Thanks… For giving me another chance." Mitchie said. Everyone was cheering as Dee went for the Microphone. "Well Darling that was wonderful. Now how do you plan on getting down?" She asked laughing seeing how there was most of the crowed around the speaker. "Can you get them to move back to the middle but if they want to watch me get down they can?" Mitchie mouthed to Dee who had nodded._

"_Alright everyone move! The poor girl cant get down if your surrounding her." Dee said smiling to Mitchie as the groups of teens soon were back towards the middle with all there eyes still on Mitchie. " Thanks Dee!" Mitchie called before front flipping off the speaker which earned a bunch of clapping._

_Mitchie soon was in the middle with Caitlyn who Mitchie had dragged up front with her and bowed. "Thanks again." Mitchie said before watching the next act go. "That was amazing!" Some one said hugging Mitchie. "Um… Thanks?" Mitchie said wide eyed. "Oh come on. You can't not know who I am! Mitchiemoo." a teenaged boy said laughing. "Graham?" Mitchie said wide eyed. "OHMIGOD IT IS YOU!" Mitchie said hugging the boy hard. "Hey Mit…chie…" Shane said coming up. "Never mind It was nothing again ways…" Shane said muttering as he turned around._

_Mitchie had heard Shane. "Shane!" Mitchie yelled for him over the music that was now playing. "Ugh. Darn it Shane get back here." Mitchie said grabbing onto his arm. "How can you be such a jerk?" Mitchie asked pulling hard on his wrist. "Go back to your boyfriend…" Shane muttered. "Boyfriend? You mean Graham who happens to be my brothers best friends little brother?" Mitchie said confused. "Yeah Him." Shane said. "That song had to be about him right Mitchie?" Shane asked feeling jealous and hurt. "Alright You are a crazy jerk now. A That's my best friend from when I was in third grade. B, That wasn't for him the song was between us… Well about us But if your going to be that way… I'll go… I'm sorry" Mitchie said softly as she let go of his wrist and walked away. _

_Shane groaned loudly as he punched the wall again. "Easy Mate. Your fist will be all scrapped up by tomorrow." Brown said seeing his nephew's face. " I and royally screwed." Shane muttered. " I thought Mitchie friend was her boyfriend and went all old Shane on her…" He muttered punching the wall again. "Well Mate go find her and tell her your are sorry and you have messed up." Brown said shoving Shane away from the wall and towards the docks. "She's out there crying." Brown whispered in Shane's ear. _

"_Mitchie?" Shane said softly as he saw a person sitting down by the end of the docks who ever it was turned away from Shane when he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what got into me." He whispered touching Mitchie's back lightly. "It hurt." Mitchie whispered before shrugging Shane's hand off. Mitchie had pulled her now plain tee shirt over her head. "H-h-h-hey!" Shane stuttered before seeing Mitchie's tank top a few scars on her back. "What happened to your back?" He asked running a finger down her back._

"_When I was with my cousin I… I had been slightly abused by there stable hand… He was a cruel joke… Luckily he's put away." Mitchie muttered before she leaned lightly on Shane. "I'm sorry I got mad at you.." She whispered. "And I would have told you about Graham if I knew he was here." She said. "I'm sorry I thought he was your boyfriend…" Shane whispered into her hair. "You know… I like sitting like this." Mitchie said smiling up to Shane._

"_He's going to break her heart." a dirty blond haired boy said watching his friend. "No Graham. There going to be just fine." Lizzie said smiling softly at the two at the end of the dock. "No. She's not suppose to be with him sh-" Graham was cut off. " You say yourself and I swear I will turn you into a woman." Lizzie said threatening. "Yes Ma'am." Graham said quietly. Feel very jealous._

"_I'll be right back stay here." Mitchie said standing up. She had ran back towards her mothers cabin. Most of her stuff had been placed there. "Brown!" Mitchie called seeing him walking back towards his own Cabin. "Hello love. Why you do know lights out was five minutes ago." Brown said frowning. "It was? Oh… I didn't know I've been out on the dock with Shane… Anyways… Not what I came for. Umm… Would it be alright if we, Shane and I spent the night out on the dock. Like Camping on a camp?" Mitchie ask hoping Brown would say yes. "Well… I don't know love…. Oh alright but tell Shane he has a class at Nine which just so happens to be the class you are going to be helping out in" Brown said winking. "Thank you!" Mitchie said hugging Brown quickly before dashing off._

_She had reached her mothers cabin of course after slamming into the wall twice. "Hello?" She heard her mother call. "Sorry mom. Just need the quilt. Oh and a few Pillows!" Mitchie said grabbing her quilt and two pillows from the small couch they had/ "Why?" Her mother said looking amazed at her daughters sudden hyped up energy. "Sleeping out on the dock with Shane. No not in that way just as friends. Grahams here. Shane got mad at me thinking Graham was my boyfriend which he isn't. talked for a few hours lights out was like five minutes ago I need to get back. Love you mommy!" Mitchie said in almost one breath before running out the door and back to the dock._

"_You stayed." Mitchie said softly as she had placed the items she had been carrying down. "You told me to. Now Why is there a blanket and a few pillows?" Shane asked glancing at her. "Well we, You and I are camping at camp." Mitchie smiled before pushing on him lightly to get him to move. "She had opened up the quilt showing that it was rather extra extra large quilt that could easily pass off as a sheet for a bed and blanket. "Oh you have classes to teach at nine tomorrow." Mitchie added before lying down and patting next to her. "Promise nothing dirty will happen I just wanna have someone to talk to." Mitchie said watching Shane nod. "You mind?" Shane asked pulling his shirt up slightly. "No go a head." she smiled watching Shane pull his shirt over his head._

_The nest morning Shane had woken up first to find Mitchie curled up next to him. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep before pulling his phone from his pocket. When he glanced at the time he almost yelled loudly. He shook Mitchie's shoulder lightly. "Mitch." He whispered softly in her ear. When she didn't wake up after the maybe five minutes Shane had used to figure out how to wake her he finally thought of one way. He slowly pulled her head up towards his and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Wake up." He whispered softly._

_Mitchie woke up seconds after she was kissed. "Morning." She said softly after seeing Shane's eyes staring deeply into hers. "I have classes." He whispered before sitting up. Which resulted in a very blush happy Mitchie who had forgotten Shane had taken off his shirt the night before. "R-r-right. You should go change first I'll clean up." Mitchie said. "Yeah… Brown said I'm getting a assistant dancer/other teacher thingy…" He said shaking his head. Before heading off to his Cabin._

_--_

_Blahhh. Very bad._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaiming anything that belongs to Disney or any other company. Cause if I really owned any of those things would I be on here writing?

--

Mitchie laughed as she came waltzing into the dance class carrying a box of over sized clothing. She laughed harder when she saw Shane's face. He was stunned then confused the he realized Mitchie was the assistant. "You! Your who's helping in my classes?" Shane said wide eyed. "Only till lunch time Pop star. Cause after lunch I have an hour to my self then I've got one vocal class with Brown then I'm teaching Piano." Mitchie said shrugging as she dropped the box. Shane shook his head. "Well then would you mind meeting me at the docks for lunch?" He whispered in her ear as he passed by her. "Love to." She smiled before glancing around the class.

"Alright class." Shane yelled loudly getting everyone's attention. " Now I see faces from last year and I see new faces." He said glancing around the room he waved to Andy who was standing in the back. "Andy I hope you practiced over the year." He said smiling before turning to the class.

"Alright be fore we get started Mitch get up here." Shane said pointing at me. She had stepped to the far back of the class. She ducked her head like she was in trouble. She was screwing with the new kids really.

They all gasped loudly when they realized she was the girl who had brought in the box of clothes. Her white short shorts showed off her legs which she didn't think were pretty. Her short shorts were kind that didn't they show off your butt they were more like the shorts that clung to your leg around your tush.

She laughed loudly when she saw her cousin in the class gap at her then mouth shorts stealer. "Why is she up there?" One new girl asked. Who was the new Tess. "She. Also known as Mitchie is now been dubbed a teacher assistant. By Brown" Shane said adding the little part about Brown in there.

Mitchie grinned and waved to a few people she knew from last year like Peggy and Ella. Tess even waved back her smile reached her eyes this time. "Hey Shane. Random Idea. But It's the first day so lets get to know each other?" Mitchie said pushing her arms out towards the group. "Sure. Only after you tell me what's with the box of over sized clothing for all people?" Shane smirked. "Yeah I wanna know two!" A few people called out. "Dance number. I'll explain later." Mitchie shrugged before glancing at Shane who was confused but nodded. "Alright lets form a huge circle or oval… Which ever can fit us all in." Shane said shrugging before sitting down. Mitchie had sat down next to him along with Lizzie on the other side of him shielding him from the wannabe queen. "Alright Mitchie now what?" Shane asked looking over at Mitchie along with the rest of the class.

"Well… What we do is say our first name our favorite style of dance and or something we like. I guess I'll go first. Ooh. But let me add a small twist. Once you've gone you have to point to some one and if you already have gone go snag something from the box of clothes I brought!" Mitchie said smiling. "Seems fair. Now start?" Shane said shrugging.

"Alright well I'm Mitchie. No duh… I don't really have a favorite style of dance I really like almost all of them. Oh and I like well dancing in the rain…" Mitchie said smiling softly before pointing to Tess. Mitchie had grabbed the box from behind her and pulled out a red and black plaid button up shirt. She then threw the box in the middle of the group.

"Well I'm Tess… Tyler… I really like to jazz dance and I really like to get to know Mitchie better. Unlike last year." Tess said smiling at Mitchie before pulling out a glittery scarf out of the box. Tess had pointed to the wannabe queen. "Like my name is Anna. I really like hip hop and I like Shane Gray." She smiled before pulling a tutu from the box then pointed to none the less Shane.

"Err… Well I'm Shane… I never really had a favorite dance… But if being at least seven and waltzing around my living room with my mom counts as a dance then that." Shane smiled before continuing. "Oh… And I like Mitchie…" Shane said smiling again as he pulled out a hat from the box and pointed to some one else. Mitchie couldn't believe her ears. Shane Gray the Shane Gray said he liked her in front of all of the class. She blushed red and didn't hear the rest until she heard some one call her name. "Mitchie?" She could hear "Mitchiemoo. Come on." She heard again. "Call me that again and I will strangle you." Mitchie said letting herself come back to reality. "Well now that you are back with us. It's lunch time." Lizzie said smiling widely before helping her cousin up.

Mitchie had snuck off to the kitchen. Well technically she didn't sneak in to it. She had completely passed the line for food and took to plates of food and went to find Shane. "Shane?" Mitchie called in the mess hall. She saw him telling people to go around him. He looked up and smiled at her. She held up the second plate. He took it as a come on gesture which it was.

"Hey. Thanks…" He said after the two had gotten to the docks. "Did you mean what you said today. That you liked me?" Mitchie asked after sitting in silence for twenty minutes. "Yes." Shane said eating the food slowly. He then turned to Mitchie. "You're the girl with the voice and… You're the girl I fell for before I knew it…" Shane said quietly also shyly. "Oh." Was Mitchie's only word. "Crap. I've ruined it again… I'm such a id-" He was cut short by a quick kiss to the lips. " It seems I have to do that a lot…" Mitchie whispered against his lips. It had been the fifth time she had stopped his rambling by a kiss. " And I seem to always go back for more." He whispered before kissing her softly.

Mitchie suddenly pulled away from Shane. "We need to know where we stand at. Friends with benefits or as a couple." Mitchie said softly. "Which one do you want Mitch?" Shane whispered softly. Praying that she wanted to be a couple. "I don't want to just be friends with benefits…" Mitchie said smiling. "Does that mean you want a relationship?" Shane whispered. Mitchie only nodded quickly before kissing him again softly. "I'm not running and screaming am I?" Mitchie whispered before kissing Shane harder then they previous times they had kissed.

The previous kisses were short and sweet but this kiss was full of passion and love. Something the two didn't know much about but didn't care at the moment. "I…" Shane started before stopping it was to soon. "I love you Shane." Mitchie whispered into his shoulder. He smiled then. "Love you Mitchie." He whispered into her hair.

They sat on the dock for the rest of the lunch hour. Soon they could hear the lunch bell ringing again in a sign that lunch was over. Shane groaned softly before standing up. "You are lucky you get time to your self for an hour… I've got an hour of nothing when your in Brown's class." Shane complained. "Oh Then why don't you go to Brown's class and watch I mean I'm sure he can use a singers input." Mitchie said laughing. " That's a good idea and that way I can sneak kisses to you when I'm sitting in the back with you." Shane said laughing. She gasped loudly before whacking him in the arm. " I know we have only been dating for like what not even twenty minutes but sneaking kisses?" Mitchie asked looking skeptic at Shane. "Hey. You've kissed me more then once before we were even dating. Oh god…" Shane suddenly muttered thinking. "What?!? Shane what is it?" Mitchie said slightly worried. "Your dad… He's going to kill me I'm sure of it! I sure you told him how I yelled at you." Shane said freaking out slightly. "Alright First of. I'll explain and second stop having a freaking seizer." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Alright alright. Crap. Class starts in like five minutes." Shane said standing up. "Go. I'm gonna sit here for another ten minutes and enjoy the weather then head over to Brown's." Mitchie said standing up as well and quickly kissing him before shoving him. "Remember Sneaking kisses later!" Shane called over his shoulder as he ran to class.

Mitchie shook her head as she had started for Brown's class. Instead of going when she did she had ended up helping her cousin Lizzie who was slightly much like Mitchie and afraid to sing. Mitchie had run through a song with her for just in case Brown picked Lizzie. 'Thanks Mit." Lizzie said putting her guitar away. "I've found this funny. Out of the twenty family member I know that I have and met and remember you… You're the only one that can relate to me in the music stuff." Mitchie said after a moment as she hugged Lizzie and followed her into class.

"Ah There you are Mitchie." Brown said smiling. "Now why don't you have first pick on who sings today." He said smiling. Mitchie instantly pointed to Lizzie. "Only cause I wanna hear the rest of that awesome song you were singin' earlier in the kitchen." Mitchie smiled as Lizzie frowned at her. But Lizzie played her song. "That was awesome!" Brown said smiling widely at Lizzie. "I spy another rock star here. Shane." Brown said waving Shane up. "Hey Uncle Brown. Mitchie." Shane said smiling widely and Mitchie.

"Well I'm sure you've just heard Lizzie's song. What did you think?" Brown asked. "Awesome. I'm amazed she doesn't already have a record deal. Cause I can tell you right now that if I was a looking for artist for a label she would be on it. Mitchie two" Shane said smiling widely. "That's a good Idea!" Shane suddenly said loudly. "Sorry I gotta find Nate." He said running back out the door. "What has gotten into that boy…" Brown muttered before continuing with the rest of the class.

--

=/ Short chapter….


	4. Chapter 4

Anything that is used in this story that isn't English was translated by Google. So If its wrong sorry.

--

"Nate!" Shane yelled as he ran after the said teen. "What Shane." Nate said spinning around and glaring at him. "Look dude I'm sorry for the other day when I like push you into the lake. You startled me and I defended myself." Shane said raising his hands up. "What ever." Nate said still glaring. "Now what is it that you want cause I really don't have the time Shane." Nate said frowning. "Okay… Nevermind I'll tell you later…" Shane said looking down. "I really am sorry Nathan." Shane said softly as Nate started to walk away. "You only use my real name when ever your trying to talk to me if your one pissed or two you are doing that stupid I have to pee dance." Nate said spinning around. "Well. I don't have to pee and I'm not pissed. I'm just really sorry for what I did." Shane muttered. "I was also hoping you could forgive me so I could tell you this idea I had just recently thought up." Shane's voice was now low. He was thinking of all the times he had been mean to Nate. "I…I'm sorry for every rude and stupid joke I've ever made about you…" Shane said suddenly. Nate glanced around. "You don't have Jase like secretly taping this do you?" Nate said frowning. "Cause if so I'm not falling for it. "You know what Nate. Screw it. I was trying to be nice to you and maybe tell you my thoughts on how to start up that record company we've been trying to start for the past what five effing years." Shane said before spinning on his heel and walking away.

Mitchie had heard the boys and stopped Shane. "You okay?" She said softly putting her arms around him. "No. Nate is acting like an ass. I apologized like you suggested I do. Then I apologize for being an ass to him and he asks if Jason is video taping this some where. But I understand why he wouldn't forgive me. " Shane whispered frowning before looking down at Mitchie. "Oh… He'll come around. I've gotta pass him on my way to class." Mitchie said softly pulling one of her hands from Shane's middle and putting it on the back of his neck. "I… Thank you." Shane whispered before leaning in and kissing her. Mitchie smiled and pulled away. "Your welcome. Are we eating dinner down at the dock with everyone?" she asked "Cait will most likely drag Nate with her." Mitchie said softly as she pulled her arms back. "Hm… I guess…" Shane said pulling one of Mitchie's hands up and kissing it softly. "Au revoir." He said smirking. "Te amo." Mitchie said smiling before walking off.

Nate continued towards this class he had been asked to sit in on for today by Brown. This girl Mitchie was teaching. He knew that this was the girl Shane was talking about for hours on end most of the time and the girl was most likely gonna act like him to. So Nate thought as he entered the room Mitchie had bounced her way over to him . "Hi! Yo umust be Nate… Well you are Nate. I'm Mitchie. I mean I know you but I don't know you at the same time…Caitlyn won't shut up about you…" Mitchie said smiling holding her hand out at Nate. "Umm… Hi?" Nate said startled by her happy and cheery tone of voice. She was nothing like he expected. "Wait… Aren't you suppose to be all depressed and stuff?" Nate asked remembering he had seen Mitchie in her dark clothes. "Uh. No. I'm the scene girl not the emo girl. There is a difference." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Anywas take a seat where ever But I suggest you stay away from red head over there." Mitchie said pointing to the Anna. "Thanks." Nate said before taking a seat near the front left side of the class. "Well. I hope you guys like were your sitting. Cause that will be your spot from now on. So give me one second I'm gonna call names cause well. I need to get them for Brown." Mitchie said smiling. She had grabbed a pencil and pulled one of the music sheets she had in her book out and quickly sketched the room as best as she could and wrote the names of the people who were in at the now filled chairs. She had then pulled the list of students from the clipboard Brown gave her. Mitchie called all the name. "Awesome. Now. I know all of your guys names and I'm telling you right now don't think just cause I'm not like Shane or any of the other teachers here I'm gonna let you slid by babbling for hours on end. I'm hear to teach advanced piano and I plan on it." Mitchie said. Tess raised her hand up. "Yeah Tess?" Mitchie asked. "I know you most likely have something set for us to do but I have been really wanting to play this piece I wrote a few days ago… And we also only have like five minutes left." Tess said shyly. "Oh. Go ahead Tess. I'm sure it's a beautiful song." Mitchie smiled at her.

Tess had started to play. Everyone went from snickering and making quiet jokes on how bad she would be to being silent in amazement cause she was playing like Mitchie said a beautiful song. When Tess had finished everyone was quiet.. "Tess. That… Was amazing. I never knew you could play so… so… sooo… beautifully." Mitchie said smiling. "Class dismissed. But Tess… Could you stay?" Mitchie asked as she dismissed everyone. "Sure!" Tess said. As everyone left besides Mitchie, Nate and Tess. Mitchie started to fold up some of the chairs Brown had placed in the room. " Tess. Did you know you could be a pianist one day?" Mitchie said turning to look at her. "I've always wanted to be one… My mother has just pushed me to follow in her footsteps." Tess said softly. "I'm so sorry for hurting you like that last year. That was something very low for me to do." Tess added. "Stop being sorry I forgave you." Mitchie smiled "Hey. Why Don't you come down to the dock for dinner with us." Mitchie added smiling at Tess. "Umm… thank." Tess said softly. "Your welcome.. Oh I gotta go. Promised to meet Shane." Mitchie said smiling widely. "OH! Wait. Nate I have a question for you." Mitchie said. "Shoot." Nate said. "Why won't you forgive Shane?" Mitchie asked softly. "He's being a jerk. He'll ask me to forgive him then go and make some dumb remark that makes me pissed at him again. He'll never change" Nate said frowning. " Has he acted out at all this past year? And did you know when I was talking to him before heading here he was mad that you wouldn't forgive but understood that you most likely wouldn't for all his smartass remarks to you." Mitchie said frowning. "He… Well no he didn't do anything drastic but he… He kept on with his stupid smartass comments towards me and Jase." Nate said frowning. "Did you ever think its possible its his way of saying you his best friend?" Mitchie said softly. "Oh. I've gotta go. My mom is waiting for me I've gotta go help with fixing dinner." Mitchie said. "But think about it. He's trying." Mitchie added before dashing out the door. Nate was stood there for a few minutes. "Oh…" He said softly before heading out to find Brown

Connie was busy on the phone as Mitchie came into the kitchen. " Awe Sweetie I can't wait to see you too. You want to talk to Mama?" Connie said before holding the phone to Mitchie. "Hi Vivi." Mitchie said softly. "Really? That's wonderful baby. No. I promise you'll hear the song at Final jam. Remember last year I told you about it. That's right Vivi. I sang with Shane." Mitchie said smiling as she held the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't home since last year. You don't know how much I missed you." Mitchie said as Shane appeared at the door. But Mitchie didn't see him her back as turned away from the door. "I promise baby I'll be home this year. Love you . Hi daddy… Been doing good? Great. Are you sure? OHMIGOSH! Your kidding right? Your coming tomorrow? Awe Thank you daddy. Love you to. What to talk to mom? Alright here." Mitchie said smiling wide. Before turning to see Shane and what look like hurt in his eyes. "You lied again." He said softly before turning and walking back out of the door. "Shane?" Mitchie called before following him. "What's wrong? Shane I haven't lied to anyone since I got here." Mitchie called again. "Who the hell is this 'Vivi? You boyfriend back home?" Shane said spinning around angry. Mitchie suddenly laughed before pulling on Shane's hand. "I'm not dating my daughter I can tell you that right now." Mitchie said smiling slightly before frowning. " I should explain Vivian should I?" Mitchie said bitterly. "Daughter?" Shane said confused. Now he was worried again. "I'm not a slut if your thinking that. I've just had more trauma in my life then someone ever should… When I was fourteen I was raped by one of the older boys at school. The ass ended up getting me pregnant and I refused the abortion cause I couldn't kill another human and once I saw her when she was born I couldn't part with her. She's four." Mitchie said pulling her phone out. "This is what she looks like." Mitchie said turning the phone and showing Shane her little girl. "She's… Beautiful…" Shane said softly who suddenly felt bad for yelling at Mitchie. "I… I owe you an apologize. I just assumed you were. That I was… Yeah…" Shane mumbled. "Te Amo." Mitchie said softly pulling on Shane's hand to pull him closer to her. "Te amo?" Shane whispered softly. "It's Spanish. It means I love you. I've never really said I love you to anyone.. I've also never had a boyfriend before who wasn't using me. Unless you are…" Mitchie said smiling looking up at Shane. "I… I…" Shane stuttered before Mitchie placed a finger of his lips. "You don't have to say you love me back. But I'll keep telling you I love you." Mitchie said. "No. I do love you. I… I'm still trying to process the fact my girlfriend has a four year old." Shane said kissing Mitchie softly. "You'll get to meet her tomorrow." Mitchie smiled as her arms snaked around Shane's neck. "Dinner?" Shane said asked. "I'll have to tell every one. Well beside Liz." Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Mitchie and Shane called as they got to the dock. The group of teens looked up at Shane and Mitchie. "Tess! You came!" Mitchie said happily as she went over to Tess and hugged her. "I.. What's going on Mitch?" Caitlyn said glaring at Tess. "I'm not that blond snot any more. I hate that side of me. I saw what I did to Mitchie I've felt really bad and I never wanna be that Tess again." Tess said quietly. "You know for someone who was really big on being a loud bit- snot your quiet." Shane mused. "That's cause I'm kinda friendless and I feel like no one will accept me." Tess said softly. "Well Your not friendless. You have me." Mitchie said smiling. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn said loudly. "Oh calm down Caitlyn. What's the worst that's gonna happen she's gonna do a repeat of last year. Which won't really do much." Mitchie shrugged. "OH! By the way I've got something to tell you guys… Ohh. Shane I've gotta run this by Brown two."Mitchie added before groaning. "I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Shane said as they all sat down again.

"Okay tell me woman. Your making me eat myself alive with curiosity." Caitlyn said poking Mitchie's foot. "Vivi?" Lizzie asked softly. "Yep your getting to see your second cousin Vivi." Mitchie smiled. "Second cousin?" Nate asked before his eyes widened and then he looked at Shane. "Dude. At least you know what it means I thought it was her boyfriend." Shane said shaking his head. "Oh yeah that's smooth." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Anyways you'll get to meet my four… year old… Daughter…. Vivian…" Mitchie said slowly. She didn't know what happened first Caitlyn, Tess and Jason all tackling her into a hug or the loud screeches and questions. " You guys are crushing her." Lizzie pointed out before the three jumped off her. "You. Have. A. Daughter." Caitlyn said. "Yes. I. Have. A. Daughter." Mitchie said the same way Caitlyn did. "OHMIGOD!" Jason yelled loudly before suddenly speaking rapidly in a different language. "Hai una figlia! Come awesome Non vedo l'ora di incontrarla Ohmigosh. Non si hanno i capelli? O gli occhi." Jason said glancing at Mitchie who laughed. "

Sì. Sì ho la figlia. Sì aveva i capelli e gli occhi per fortuna …" Mitchie shrugged before smiling widely at Shane who stared confused at both Jason and Mitchie. "What the hell are you even talking in?" Shane said confused. "Te amo Shane. And Italian." Mitchie smiled

"Vuoi avere una foto con te?" Jason asked. "Sì." Mitchie smiled before pulling out a her phone and showing the group her background on her phone. "AWWW!!" She's so cute." Everyone said. "I know she's my baby." Mitchie smiled.

---

I'm sure Google is most likely wrong but Google translates all of the non-English into these.

You have a daughter! Ohmigosh How awesome I can't wait to meet her. Does she have your hair? Or your eyes. -Jason.

Yes. Yes I have daughter. Yes she had my hair and eyes luckly... -Mitchie

Would you have a picture with you?- Jason

Te amo = Love you.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't know any other language beside's English and very little Spanish.

--

"VIVI!" Mitchie yelled loudly as she headed towards a small girl and her smile grew. "Mama!" The small child called loudly as she struggled in her grandfathers arms. Mitchie's father Steve set the child down as he saw Mitchie. Vivian went running towards Mitchie only to stop short as she noticed that there was more the her mother around. "Mama?" Vivian said quietly. "Oh. Baby what's wrong?" Mitchie said falling to her knees as she had reached the child. "I…Mama…."Vivian said crying softly before hugging her mother. Mitchie looked over at her father in confusion. "Daddy? What's going on with Vivi?" Mitchie asked as her father had came near. "I don't know… She woke up the other day crying saying they were going to hurt mama. She kept saying it all day. Maybe… Maybe she thinks Shane and them are going to hurt you?" Steve said before giving his daughter a quick hug. "Te amo daddy." Mitchie said standing up. "Te amo Mitchie." Steve said before heading back over to Connie.

Mitchie finally calmed Vivian down. "Babygirl. I promise you this. Not one of those people are going to hurt me." Mitchie smiled before picking Vivian up and putting her on her hip. "Now. I want you to meet them. I promise they won't bite." Mitchie smiled. "O…Okay…" Vivian said. "Hey Guys?" Mitchie called the group of friend who were huddled together talking among themselves away from Mitchie. Shane's head was the first to rise up. "Yes?" Shane said quickly as he noticed Vivian. "Come over here." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. Shane was the first one to reach Mitchie. "Mama…" Vivian said before hiding her head in Mitchie's neck. "Sweetie. I promise he won't bite." Mitchie said smiling before Shane gave her a quick kiss to the side of the head. "Yeah?" Shane said smiling. "This is Vivi." Mitchie said pushing the child up a little. "Well Hi there Vivi. I'm Shane." Shane said smiling softly at the little girl. "H…Hi.." Vivian said softly as she raised her head. "Aww. She's a cutie Mitch." Caitlyn said after jogging over this the rest of them. "Yeah She's very cute." Tess added as Nate and Jason said hello. "Hello Vivi. I'm Nate." Nate said before stepping back to Caitlyn. "Aww. Hi Vivi. I'm Jason. Do you like Birds?" Jason asked. "Birds?" Vivian asked looking at her mother. "Birdies." Mitchie said. "Oh… Birdies!" Vivian said smiling. " I like Birdies… but I also like kittys and bugs!" Vivian said smiling widely. "Ooh. Would you like to go looking for birds with me sometime?" Jason asked nicely. "Yes.. Mama?" Vivian asked looking at Mitchie who only nodded her head before putting Vivian down. "You can go now if you want to. Just Jason keep an good eye on her. Or you'll never see another bird." Mitchie smiled. "Yes Ma'am!" Jason said giving Mitchie a salute.

Shane smirked and grabbed Mitchie's hand. "She's really adorable." He said softly. Mitchie smiled at him before kissing him quickly. "I feel bed for her though…She doesn't have anyone to call daddy." Mitchie said softly as she laid her head on Shane's arm. She was to short to reach his shoulder. Shane looked down at Mitchie. "She.. If you want her to can call me Daddy?" Shane said nervously. Several gasps were heard. "Shane?" Mitchie said looking up. "Really?" Mitchie's eyes were wide and she looked kinda scared. "I don't plan on leaving you ever. So… yeah really." Shane said smiling before Mitchie broke out in a huge smile. "Thank you." She said before hugging him. "Mmhm." Shane mumbled before kissing Mitchie's forehead.

"Jaswon?" Vivian called as she watched the man attempt to climb a tree. "Yes?" He said looking down. "You could hurt yourself… Get down…" Vivian said frowning. "But there's a birdie I wanted to see up here." Jason said pouting. "But it will be gone by the time you get to it." Vivian said. Mitchie and Shane had been walking around the camp and a little of the woods near by where some trails had been made. "Vivi?" Mitchie called seeing her daughter. "Jaswon is in the tree." The little girl pouted. "Again?" Shane muttered before looking up in the tree to find Jason tugging on his shoe. "Its stuck." He mumbled. "You idiot…" Shane said before shedding his jacket and climbed up to help Jason. Mitchie and Vivian watched at Shane had pulled Jason's foot before loosing his balance and falling down a few branches "Shane!" Mitchie yelled alarmed. "I'm fine." Shane called before crouching down on the branch he had fallen on. Jason had managed to get down some more before getting stuck again. "Really Jase?" Shane groaned before pulling again on Jason's shoe. After freeing Jason's shoe Shane waited for Jason to get down before climbing down himself. "Wait!" Mitchie called as Shane was on a lower branch. "Hang up side down." Mitchie requested. "Why?" Shane said puzzled. "Just do it." Mitchie said smiling. Shane sighed before swinging upside down. "Now tell me why you want me upside down before all the blood rushes to my head." Shane said pouting. Mitchie smiled before stepping closer. "Spidey." Mitchie grinned before kissing Shane. "All time favorite movies." Mitchie added as she pulled away. "Well That was awkward as heck." Jason muttered. "Come on V. We should go see if Connie has goodies for us." Jason said smiling. Vivian looked at Jason. "Grammy." Mitchie said as Shane flipped of the branch. "Grammy!" Vivian said before tugging on Jason's hand.

Mitchie giggled as she watched Jason be dragged by her four year old before turning back to Shane. "Oh. Damn Mitch. That was one. Hot as hell. And two. I would happen to like it happen before I almost pass out." Shane muttered before putting his head on Mitchie's shoulder. "Thank you for doing that for me." Mitchie said kissing behind Shane's ear. "You welcome. Should we talk to your parents about my offer to be called daddy?" Shane asked raising his head. "I guess it would be smart." Mitchie shrugged before kissing Shane's cheek.

Else where Nate and Caitlyn had spent time just relaxing around the lake. "Nate?" Caitlyn asked softly. "Yes." Nate said raising up some to look at Caitlyn who had been sitting up the whole time. "Do you ever think we… would… Maybe get married and have little Nate's and Caitlyn's running around?" She asked softly. "What?" Nate said sitting up. "Not now stupid. I mean in the future a long time from now." Caitlyn frowned. "I… Don't know…. I would guess so." Nate shrugged. "You know that was a big help for my thoughts." Caitlyn snapped before getting up. "What?" Nate said frowning. "Two and a half years Nate. We are almost twenty." Caitlyn said before getting up. "Don't even bother looking for me." She said as she left him at the docks. "Great. Just Great." Nate said before punching the dock. "OW!" He yelled before nursing his hand.

Mitchie and Shane were on there way towards the kitchen before Mitchie noticed Caitlyn walking fast and with a hand close to her eye. "Cait?" Mitchie called stopping the girl. "What's wrong?" Mitchie said hugging Caitlyn. "Nate is an idiotic jerk who can't think." Caitlyn said. Shane sighed. "He's down at the dock." Caitlyn said. "I don't want to talk to him or even think about him at this point." Caitlyn said before looking directly at Mitchie. "Can I?" She whispered. Mitchie only nodded before giving Caitlyn a hug before she had broke down. "I'll be back soon Mitch.. I'm gonna go. Kick Nate's sorry ass." Shane said smiling before turning around and heading for the dock.

Mitchie had turned Caitlyn and took her into the kitchen were Jason and Vivian had both a small plate full of cookies. Vivian had noticed that Caitlyn was crying and had picked up the biggest cookie she had on her plate and slowly walked toward Caitlyn. "Would you like my cookie?" Vivian ask quietly as she pulled on Caitlyn's jeans. "What? Oh No sweetie you have it." Caitlyn said smiling. Vivian shook her head before pulling on Caitlyn's jeans again. "I want you to have it." She said holing the cookie up. "Thank you." Caitlyn said dropping to her knees. "Vivi. Your very sweet." Mitchie said smiling. "Thank you mama. Jaswon. You should give a cookie to Caitwyn." Vivian said frowning at Jason who was in the middle of eating a cookie. "I… Yes V." Jason said looking at the face Vivian was making at him. Mitchie and Connie giggled. "Mitchie. Your daughter had Jason whipped and there is a huge age difference." Connie said smiling. "I find out they are dating I'll personally strangle Jase. Plus it would be weird…" Mitchie said as she saw Shane coming into the kitchen shivering. "Never go by Nate when by docks… He'll push you in…" Shane muttered. "You look like you got thrown in the middle of the lake…" Mitchie said eyeing Shane. "Feel that way. Oh Caitlyn… I know you don't wanna think about him or even speak of him but He told me to tell you he loves you." Shane said before Connie handed him a towel. "Thanks…" Caitlyn said biting into the cookie Vivian gave her. " Hey Jase… Cait… Could you take Vivi like to some where I wanna talk to Mom and Dad alone with Shane." Mitchie smiled over at the two. "Yeah sure. Come on Vivi. Let's go." Jason said pulling Caitlyn up from the floor and smiled as he had a hold of Vivian's hand.

"He's so whipped." Mitchie laughed after the three left. "Mitchie?" Connie said confused. "Are you two have sex?" Steve said suddenly. "What?" Shane said confused. "No. We aren't having sex. Gosh is that the first thought you get when it comes to me and a boy?" Mitchie snapped annoyed. "OHMIGOSH! I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean it to be harsh." Mitchie said before hugging her father. "But anyways no we aren't having sex. We wanted to talk to you about this idea Shane's had." Mitchie said looking at her parents who glanced at each other before Shane who was still wrapped in a towel and Mitchie who was now standing by Vivian's abandoned plate of cookies. "Well?" Connie said.

--

Okay I'm mean. XD Cliff hanger. It's a short chapter to =C But I couldn't think of anything else. I'm working on the next one now.


	6. Chapter 6

Blah I'm having a hard time writing this one…

--

Mitchie looked at Shane who was looking back at Mitchie. They seemed to be glaring at each other before Shane dropped his head. "Fine. I'll ask them." He mumbled as he raised his head again. "I… Mitchie was telling me how Vivi… Doesn't have a father… Well at least not one in her life… I offered to fill that roll…" Shane said as he looked at the older parents in the room before glancing at Mitchie then to the floor. "OH! What a wonderful idea!" Connie exclaimed before pulling Shane into a hug. "Hmm… What happens when you decide this isn't what you want?" Steve said. "I don't plan on letting that happen." Shane said sincerely. "Aww." Mitchie and Connie said smiling. Shane rolled his eyes at Mitchie. "You should change out of those wet clothes Shane." Connie said glancing at Shane again. "Your going to have a cold." she added before Mitchie came around the small island that was in the kitchen now. "I'll help you to your cabin Shane." Mitchie smiled as the two said good bye to Mitchie's parents.

"That went better then I thought." Mitchie said softly as she held Shane's hand. " I know… I half expected to be threatened with one of the big knifes by your mother… " "Your weird." Mitchie said shaking her head. "You wanna come in?" "Sure." Mitchie said before following Shane in. "I've never seen you cabin… Well other then the outside of it… And the time you pulled your mattress out…" Mitchie said smiling at Shane as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Really? Wow… I figured you would have look around when you brought all those dinners to me… last year" Shane said as he quickly stripped to his boxers. "Um… I… Only… Saw the…the.. The… Table!" Mitchie said stuttering over her words as she stared at Shane. "I'll… Be right back I'm gonna go to the bathroom…" Shane said with a dry pair of boxers in hand. "Um.. Okay.." Mitchie stuttered again before Shane had crossed her and went in to the bathroom and shut the door.

Mitchie took that time to look around the cabin before she heard a loud crash from outside. "SHANE!" She could hear being yelled. "SHANE GOSH DAMNIT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." Was yelled again before someone ran up the steps and started to knock hard. "Shane?" Caitlyn's voice called. Mitchie gasped before she went to the door.. "He's in the bathroom." Mitchie said opening the door. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn said surprised. "He's changing." Mitchie said pulling Caitlyn in. "Oh okay. Thanks." "What's wrong?" "I… Think I might be pregnant…" Caitlyn said quietly. "You think you might be what?" Mitchie said wide eyes. "Uh huh. That's what I said when I realized that my period was four days late." Caitlyn said frowning. "OHMYGOSH!" Mitchie screeched before pulling Caitlyn into a hug. "What are you going to do? Are you gonna tell Nate? Is he the father?" Mitchie asked suddenly wide eyed. "I… I don't know… I kinda half to… Yes its his I'm not a whore." Caitlyn said shoving Mitchie away. "I…Sorry I didn't mean it that way Cait…" Mitchie said. "What's with all the screaming?" Shane asked. "She might be pregnant…" Mitchie said looking down. She felt hurt and afraid. "Oh. You're an idiot." Shane said bluntly before hugging Caitlyn. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He kept telling me how he had been thinking about what you said and realized you were right." Shane said letting go of Caitlyn. "I… I gotta go. I… Yeah." Mitchie stuttered before leaving. "What happened?" Shane asked confused. "I snapped at her. I was a little mean…" Caitlyn said frowning.

"Go apologize." Shane said. "Alright mister I came for help with Nate not to be told what to do. She should apologize she's the one who asked the stupid question." Caitlyn pouted before crossing her arms over her chest. "And what was the question?" Shane said. "Is Nate the father. I told her Yes he's the father and I'm not a whore." Caitlyn said frowning. "Caitlyn. She was just worried. Vivi isn't the punishment baby to Mitchie. She's the baby that should have came till years later." Shane tried to explain. "Haha. Vivi is to the punishment baby. If Mitchie didn't have sex when she was fourteen she would have a four year old and have a life." Caitlyn said. "Caitlyn. She was raped." Shane said frowning. "I don't care what she was she could have aborted Vivi but no she had to go a head and keep her." Caitlyn said. "Do you have any idea on how much of a bitch your being?" Shane said looking straight into Caitlyn's eyes. "I'm not being a bitch I'm just telling you that Mitchie could've had a life if she aborted Vivi." Caitlyn shrugged. "No. Your being a bitch cause you snapped at you best friend then you become such hypocrite over the fact that Mitchie was pregnant at fourteen. I hate to tell you this Cait but Mitchie is doing a pretty damn good job on raising a four year old." Shane said frowning. "You're an ass." Caitlyn said frowning before turning on her heels. "No. I'm telling you I admire Mitchie's strong will to keep a four year old and still have time for school and music and how much of a bitch your being about the fact that Vivian is the product of a rape but yet is still so beautiful." Shane said shaking his head. "What ever." Caitlyn said storming out and headed straight for Mitchie's cabin.

Mitchie had made it to her cabin and broke down crying. "That really hurt me…" Mitchie mumbled under her breath. She had pulled out her guitar and was playing something softly. She smiled softly and started to sing one of her favorite lullabies. "Golden slumber kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, Do not cry, And I'll sing you a lullaby." She hummed a little before finishing. "Care you know not, Therefore sleep, While I over you watch do keep. Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby" She sang before wiping her eyes. She didn't hear Caitlyn come in. "I… Oh sorry!" Mitchie cried standing up afraid. "I… Need to go…." Mitchie mumbled before heading for the door. "No." Caitlyn said loudly locking the door. "You aren't leaving." She muttered. "Not till I get my apologize for the stupid question." She said glaring at Mitchie. "I… I'm sorry Cait… I was just worried it was something that was forced…" Mitchie said crying again. "Oh gosh more tears? When are you going to suck it up and stop acting like a two year old." Caitlyn said sighing. Mitchie gasped then raised her hand up and slapped Caitlyn. "You. Are being such a bitch. You don't get it do you? I thought that you had been raped when I asked I wanted to be sure. There was no reason to be such a bitch about a simple question." Mitchie said angry now. Caitlyn's eyes teard up. "I can't believe you. You being such a jealous bitch over me being pregnant!" Caitlyn yelled. Mitchie stepped back from Caitlyn. "What? Who said I was ever jealous?" She said quietly. "Your jealous admit it!" Caitlyn said glaring at Mitchie. "No I'm not I have no idea were you got this idea… I am in fact happy for you. You deserve this." Mitchie said before going towards the door again. Caitlyn had smiled before quickly rushing to the bathroom. Mitchie frowned. Her mother was there for her when she had her morning sickness but was there anyone for Caitlyn? Mitchie wondered before turning around and heading for the bathroom. She smiled sadly as she pulled Caitlyn's hair from her face. " Trust me I know how much of a pain it is to wash vomit from hair."


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlyn smiled after a moment. "I'm… sorry… I was angry and hurt and just well yeah… I didn't mean anything I said earlier…" She said as she stood up. "Oh gross." She muttered. "I know tasting what ever has been in your stomach for the past hour or so taste horrible coming up." Mitchie laughed holding out a tooth brush Caitlyn had put in there earlier. "Thanks." Caitlyn whispered as she set about to brush her teeth.

"Hey I'm gonna go clean up the mess we made when we were in crazy bitch mode." Mitchie said grinning as she left the bathroom. Glancing around the floor she noticed on how everything just seemed to be scattered now. "Hey Cait?" Mitchie called picking up some song lyrics. "What's up?" Caitlyn asked coming out of the bathroom. "Well do you feel a bit better and did you write this?" Mitchie said waving the music sheet. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Caitlyn screeched as she grabbed the paper. "It was stuck in between my bed and the floor I didn't recognize the music or any of it." Mitchie said quietly. "It looks really good." She added. "Cait?!? Mitchie?" Nate yelled outside the cabin clearly unaware the girls were in it. "NATE!" Caitlyn cried looking at Mitchie worried. "Huh?" Nate said as he came closer. "He can't know." Caitlyn whispered.

Ducking down she pulled Mitchie with her. "What do I do? Should I tell him?" Caitlyn whispered. "Well duh. If he suddenly does the weird We can't have a kid crap I'll kick his butt." Mitchie grinned standing up. "In here Nate." She called as the dark curls of Nate's head could be seen from the window. "Oh! Hey Mitch." Nate said from the window. "Doors on the other side." Mitchie said pointing behind her. "Alright. Caitlyn in there?" Nate asked looking curiously up at Mitchie who nodded. "Yeah. She's been having this really stupid girly melt down on me…" Mitchie shrugged as Caitlyn yelled 'Hey!'. "Be there in a sec." Nate said laughing.

Coming around on the other side was Shane and Jason. "Where's V?" Shane asked noticing Mitchie's daughter wasn't with Jason. "She's with Connie." Jason said shrugging. "Nate!" he said suddenly grinning widely. "What Jase?" Nate said as he continued walking. "Where are you going?" Jason asked almost like a little kid sad to see someone leaving. "Around to the other side of Mitchie's cabin." Nate said like it was oblivious. "Oh!!!" Jason said as his eyes lit up a little. "Mitchie's such an awesome person. Why are you going to her cabin?" Jason asked. "Will you stop with all your questions." Nate snapped before realizing what he did. "Jase… I didn't mean that. Sorry. I'm just stressed… Anyways cause Cait's in there." Nate said watching Shane's face suddenly pucker a little. "With Mitchie?" Shane asked quietly. "Yeah?" Nate said confused as he watched Shane make it to the door first. "Mitchie?" Shane called. "Idiot the doors open." Mitchie said opening the door.

Looking at Shane she realized something. She didn't know him. Well not as much as some people know each other. "Well I didn't know." He said pouting as he stepped into the room. He noticed Caitlyn sitting on the floor kinda scared and sweaty. "What happened in here?" Nate said walking in. "I got mad…" Caitlyn whispered regretfully. "Your forgiven Cait. Trust me I've done the same." Mitchie smiled sitting down next to Caitlyn. "Your not biting her head off…" Shane observed. " Thanks Captain Oblivious." Caitlyn said dryly. "Okay what's going on? Shane's acting weird, Mitchie's cabin looks like some catfight happened and Cait… You look like your read to puke." Nate said looking around. " I…um… You guys…" Caitlyn said looking at Mitchie and Shane. "We'll go. But we'll stay near by so just yell if you need something." Mitchie smiled getting up. "Thanks." Caitlyn said as she watched Shane and Mitchie leave the cabin. "Where's Jase? I know I heard him with you guys before you came in." Caitlyn said avoiding the subject.

"Tell me what's going on." Nate said. "I…Um..uhh…" Caitlyn started. "Cheated, lost hope, don't love me?" Nate offered. "What the hell?" Caitlyn said looking at Nate. "Well your avoiding and your stuttering. What else am I to think? Your pregnant?" Nate said as Caitlyn flinched at the word pregnant. "OH God you are!" Nate said wide eyed as Caitlyn's head dropped to hide the tears. " Yeah I am…" Caitlyn whispered as tears started to blur her vision. She flinched then relaxed some when she felt Nate's strong arms pull her to him. "I love you." He whispered raising her chin and wiping some of the tears away. "You… Your not worried? About your job, us,everything?" Caitlyn asked quietly as she looked hard at Nate to find no business like Nate anywhere just a Nate she's only seen a few times. " Yes. But that's not the case. I have a life with you I plan on keeping it that way. Any jerky paparazzi can get there ass kicked for bad mouthing you." Nate said pulling Caitlyn into a kiss.

Mitchie laughed outside she heard what Nate said. "Funny. Didn't he say no cursing while at camp?" Mitchie said amused holding Shane's hand. They were worried about Caitlyn so they had stay fairly close. Not leaving view of the cabin until now. "I think its safe to say they will be okay." Shane said smiling. He led her down to the lake to the spot where he wrote 'Gotta Find You'. "Hey… This is that spot." Mitchie said after a second. "Yeah." Shane whispered before pulling Mitchie into a kiss. It was awkward and something that Mitchie didn't enjoy. "Hey… What's wrong?" Shane said pulling away from Mitchie. You could clearly see he was a little hurt.

"Its… Its just we don't know that much about each other… I just started thinking about this. We love each other… Well I hope we do but Shane we don't even know a thing about each other… Maybe we are still going on last summer's feelings… And not this years…" Mitchie said quietly. "What?!" Shane cried out letting go of Mitchie and stared. "Shane. How much do we really know about each other?" Mitchie asked looking away. "I know you're the cook's daughter, I'm a super famous rock star in a band, You're a broken girl who thinks no one will love her, I'm the guy whos terrified of loosing said girl. Your favorite color is Yellow, Mine isn't green but the brown color of your eyes." Shane said listing things. Mitchie smiled a bit. "You're a mother, I'm not… Wait! That one came out weird… I'd hope I'm not a mother… That would be like weird and really gross… Anyways You light up a room just by stepping in it, I just make people chatter to much… You… You lied to Tess that spread to everyone, I… I was stupid to believe it…" Shane said. His voice got quieter as he went on. "Shane…" Mitchie said tearing up. "You idiot you forgot the part where you found your girl with the voice and realize she wasn't who you thought it was, and I had no idea it was me you were looking for." Mitchie said quietly. "Wrong. Well your part is true mine isn't. I found out the girl with the voice was the girl I wanted it to be all along." Shane said stepping closer and placing his hand on her cheek.

Mitchie sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned on his hand. "I'm afraid…" Mitchie whispered. "afraid of what?" Shane said as he slowly removed his hand and placed it on her waist. "That loving you might be the stupidest thing I've ever done… But I love this feeling." Mitchie said opening her eyes and looking into Shane's. "What?" Shane said worried and almost hurt. "You. Mister big-time famous man and I, Lonely weird freaky lonely mother girl are not exactly what people would have in mind when they think who is dating who in Hollywood." Mitchie explained. "I feel like dating you will pull you away from who you are and that you'll quit… But I feel like dating you that I feel invincible." Mitchie said when she watched the confusion in Shane's eyes disappear into love. "What do you say we take it slower then slow?" Shane whispered after a second. "What's slower then slow?" Mitchie asked pulling her head back. "We got back to being friends… Well… Friends with a few benefits… Cause there is no way I couldn't live without those kisses you just randomly give me…" Shane said smiling. "anyways… and learn more about each other." he finished pulling Mitchie back to him. "Then see how we feel about each other." Mitchie said quietly as she nodded. "I'd like that." She added smiling at him before giving him a small peck on the lips. "I'm going to really miss being able to just kiss you for the heck of it." Shane mumbled as he pulled away. "So Miss Torres. Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Shane asked smiling at Mitchie now offering his arm out. " I'd love to Mister Gray." Mitchie smiled looping her hand in with his. His smile widen when she placed her head on his shoulder. Unknown to them there was a rather nice young woman smiling at the couple as the walked. Snapping pictures and trying in every way to get none of there face's. "Hey!" Shane called after looking back one time. The woman stood up and bolted. "Wait!" Shane called turning to run after her. But Mitchie had already a head start her voice carried into the air. "Wait! Please!" Mitchie's voice called as she saw up a head a small jagged rock. "Look out!" Mitchie cried as she watched the woman fall. " Ouch…" The woman cried out tripping of the rock. Mitchie being the first one to catch up to her. "Are you alright? You didn't need to run." Mitchie said sinking to her knees to check the woman's knee. "Your cut. All along the inside of your leg…" She commented as Shane finally got to them. "What the heck?" Shane said looking wide eyed at Mitchie. "What?" Mitchie said quietly as she smiled at the woman. "I'm Mitchie. That's Shane." Mitchie said sticking her hand out. Shane gave her a incredulous look. "Ashlyn…" The woman muttered shaking Mitchie's hand. "How did you get onto Camp rock property?" Shane said his face hardened into a glare. "I… I didn't know honestly. I got lost. I'm always out in these woods. But I saw the two of you walking on the beach… I only snapped a few pictures of you… They are really quite nice ones…" Ashlyn said softly. "Can you get up?" Mitchie asked after a second. Ashlyn shrugged. " I'd try but I'm kinda afraid." She said quietly. "Shane." Mitchie said looking up at him. "No." Shane snapped.

Getting onto her feet she stood in front of Shane. Glaring up at him mostly cause he was a head and a half taller then her. "You will help her. No matter how much you protest." Mitchie said with a very angry mother tone. "W-wh-what?" Shane said taken aback a little. He was ordered pretty much to help this crazy woman who ran away from the to the medical cabin. "Now Shane." Mitchie said. "Yes m'am." Shane muttered reaching down. "Do you have all your stuff?" He asked looking at her. Glancing around Ashlyn nodded as she suddenly felt Shane lift her up. "Can you stand for a second?" He asked looking at the woman who nodded again. "Good." Shane muttered as he turned around.

Half afraid he was going to walk off and half wondering what he was doing Ashlyn was suddenly hoisted onto Shane's back. "Come on Mitch." Shane said grabbing Mitchie's hand. "You to are very close." Ashlyn said after a while. They were far away from the Medical Cabin and stuck to the beach mostly cause of the rumors that would start. "Once your well could you show us those pictures?" Mitchie asked looking up at Ashlyn. "Sure." The girl smiled. "You know… I really like your hair its long and rather flowy in the wind. It made a couple beautiful pictures." Ashlyn said after a moment. Her arms were around Shane's neck to hold her in place. "Thank… I think?" Mitchie said laughing. Shane squeezed Mitchie's hand then glared slightly at her. " Stop it." Mitchie said giving him the angry mother tone again. "You seem to really have mastered the don't mess with me cause I'm your mother tone down well." Ashlyn said after a moment again. Shane sighed. " I… I have a daughter… She's four…" Mitchie said blushing and looking away.

This time she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder. When she looked up to see Ashlyn putting her arm back around Shane's neck. "I see." Ashlyn said quietly. The rest of there trip was quiet until the reached the back end of the kitchen area "I'm sorry dear." Brown's voice was heard. "But can I stway with Mommy?" Vivi's voice asked. Curious to what was going on the three well two and one who had no choice to follow got closer to the Kitchen. "Vivi?" Mitchie called as the little girl had visibly tears in her eyes. Mitchie suddenly forgetting everything else scooped up the girl. "What's wrong baby girl?" Mitchie said hugging the child. "I… I don't wanna go home…" Vivian said quietly into Mitchie's neck. "Oh sweetie…" Mitchie said hugging Vivian again. "She's welcomed to stay but I have no idea what she can do during classes." Brown said after stepping over. "She could always come here. My mom would love to have little hands helping her… Or she could come to my piano class…" Mitchie offered. "Or my dance class." Shane said after a moment when he saw the little girl's tears he wanted noting more but to pull her and Mitchie into his arms and kiss the little girls hair like Mitchie was.

Brown nodded a bit and muttered things to himself. "Well we can see how well that might work… Oh! Who is this?" Brown asked after a second. "That's Ashlyn. She's a photographer… She got lost in the woods and end up on the beach." Mitchie said quietly as she smiled over to Ashlyn. "I see. Miss you do realized That I'm going to have to confiscate your camera?" Brown said. "Wait! Please wait. Ouch…" Ashlyn said kicking her foot into the wall behind her and Shane. "Ow…" She said as tears formed in her eyes. "Why don't we continue this conversation in the medical cabin?" Brown said after a moment leading them away. Connie smiled as she watched the group leave the kitchen. It was quiet. And peaceful now. Mitchie was right she would love having little hands help in the kitchen… Connie's smile grew as she started on some cookies.

"Oh gosh it hurts." Ashlyn moaned as the nurse wrapped her leg in gaze. " Its not broken just badly bruised. You should be fine in a couple of days." the nurse said smiling as she opened the door for Brown, Shane and Mitchie who was holding Vivian still. "She'll be fine." The nurse said smiling at Brown then heading back out to the main room. "Your lucky. It could have been worse if you fell the wrong way." Brown said. "Now. Back to your camera. I'm sorry but I do need to confiscate it." Brown said. "Wait! Can I show you the pictures before you take my camera?" Ashlyn asked hoping that it will keep her from loosing her camera. "Sure." Brown said as the nurse came back into with crutches. "I don't think you'll need them to much but try to keep as much weight off your leg." The nurse said before leaving the group again. "Well let's go to my office and we can discuss this camera deal." Brown said as Ashlyn got up. "Aright but they have to come. I promised to show the pictures I took of them." Ashlyn said as she walked carefully with the crutches.

After making it to Brown's office and everyone got comfortable Ashlyn placed her camera on the desk. Would you mind me using your projector and computer?" She asked softly. "Not a all." Brown said as he got up and shuffled over to the other side of the room. Vivian had fallen asleep in Mitchie's arms and was now laying down in between the two on the couch in Brown's office. "These… Are the ones I just took. I'll show the others in a moment." Ashlyn said as she turn the projector on and faced it to the only white wall in the office. Mitchie's face lit up as she looked at the first picture. "Its beautiful…" Mitchie said smiling. "Thanks." Ashlyn said as she continued to go through the pictures. "Ah. This is the one I'm talking about… The strange hair comment I gave you earlier." Ashlyn said smiling as she clicked on the picture and pulled up the picture of the couple's backs toward the camera but you could tell the where looking at each other and Mitchie's hair seem to have may a strange wave like movement in the wind. "Wow…" Mitchie and Shane both said. "I really like it… I would exhibit it but its your photo and I won't use things like this unless I have the okay." Ashlyn smiled again as she clicked on another picture of some plants. "See I normally just to still life. I don't do people often so I'm always out in the woods… People think I'm crazy but I like capturing the way nature is then coming back to see what's changed." Ashlyn said as she continued to click photos. "HEY!" Mitchie suddenly yelled as she looked at the next pictures. "I've seen this place before… Oh… Its camp rock from the island in the middle of the lake. Look there's the mess hall and the canoes… I think that's you Shane. Mitchie said pointing to the small figure sitting by a canoe. "Your right. That is me." Shane laughed. "Well I didn't know it was camp rock or that was you Shane. I took this one last year… I exhibited and called just called it the hidden life. I think I have one of two people in a canoe some where round here. I've been wanting to exhibit that one but like I said I won't if who ever in the picture isn't okay…" Ashlyn smiled.

Mitchie smiled at Ashlyn. "Your really good." Mitchie said after a minute she had pull Vivian back into her arms. "Brown please don't take her camera. You have to admit this work is amazing." Mitchie said. "Yeah. Hey Ashlyn sorry about being a jerk… Its just a second nature to me if I don't know who's behind the camera. You've got some pretty awesome stuff." Shane grinned taking hold of Mitchie's hand. "Hey Uncle Brown were gonna head back. Vivian obliviously need to get to bed." Shane said laughing as the tired child snuggled closer into Mitchie's arms. "Alright. You do realize light out was over an hour ago." Brown said smiling. "You mind if we just crash in my cabin then?" Shane asked suddenly. "Well.. No but Mitchie might mind so ask her." Brown said smiling as he turned to Ashlyn. "Mitch… I know it was sudden but you and I both know that Nate hasn't left your cabin since this after noon." Shane whispered into Mitchie's hair. "Beside's you and V can take my bed… I'll sleep on the floor or in a chair." Shane said softly as he pulled Mitchie with him. "Shane." Mitchie said softly as they reached his cabin. Shane figured she wouldn't mind and started in but stopped when he heard his name. "Yeah?" He asked not turning around. "Thanks." Mitchie said stepping up the stairs and onto the small porch of Shane's cabin. "Your welcome." He whispered quietly as he opened to door. " Here. You and V can borrow an tee shirt and shorts if you need some." Shane said pulling out an couple of shirts that would be to big on either girl and a old pair of basket ball shorts. "Thanks." Mitchie smiled as she took the clothing and headed for the bathroom. She smiled as she placed Vivian on the counter and unbuttoned her shirt. "Come on Vivi." Mitchie said softly kissing the top of the child head. "Mama…" Vivian said after a moment. " Where are we?" Vivian asked quietly. "At Shane's cabin. You and I are spending the night. And right now it would help a lot if you let me change you." Mitchie said smiling and kissing the girl's nose. "Mama!" Vivian said wiping her nose as she pulled the to big shirt over her head. "You look like a sack of potatoes." Mitchie smiled as she opened the door.

Not dressed herself but wanting Vivian to go back to bed she let the child out. "Hey Shane?" Mitchie called as she heard a loud crack and the rain suddenly start pouring. "Mama!" Vivian cried suddenly holding on to Mitchie's leg. "Calm down sweet pea." Mitchie said smiling as Shane came back into view. He must had gone outside for a second. "What's up. Hey! You look adorable Vivian." Shane said smiling as the thunder cracker over head. "Mama." Vivian whimpered. "It's alright baby girl." Mitchie smiled as she pulled Vivian off her leg. "Could you watch her while I change?" Mitchie asked as she held out Vivian to Shane. "Sure. Come here potato sack girl." Shane smiled pulling the child into his arms. "Mama…" Vivian said quietly. "She'll be back but for the mean time I'll take care of you." Shane said sitting down. " Shwane… What are wou dwoing?" Vivian asked after a second as she noticed Shane seemed to be half way under the bed and half way out from under it. " I remember when I was little and stayed here I always had one thing under the bed." Shane said as he sneezed dust. "What's that?" Vivian asked more curious now and jumped and whimpered every time the lighting and thunder crashed. "This." Shane said pulling out a huge coloring book he had for years. " Do you like to color?" Shane asked opening one of the pages up. "Look! A puppy! Can I color him pleaseee?" Vivian said distracted from the sound of the storm. Mitchie's laughter was heard after a moment. "You look like the dust bunny monster tried to eat you." She said grinning at Shane. "He realized I wasn't so tasty and spit me back up." Shane said cheekily as he shook his head causing the dust to fall out little. Vivian giggled. "Mamma." She called after a moment.

Mitchie looked at the girl. "What's the matter baby girl?" Mitchie said as she picked the girl up and sat down putting the little girl in her lap. "I wish Shane cwould bwe my daddy… He's nice and funny…" Vivian said quietly as she turned around and sat on her knees and hugged her mother. "You do?" Mitchie said shocked. "Uhh huh. He's really nice and I think he really likes you mommy." Vivian smiled. Shane had gone to the bathroom to try to get right of the dust bunnies with out having to shower and to change. Coming out of the bathroom he noticed how Mitchie's cheeks were red and she was smiling widely. Looking into the bathroom then back at Mitchie he wondered if he had stepped into some kinda space portal and end up in a whole different world. "Mitch?" Shane asked looking at Mitchie's smiled quickly vanish before a smaller more shy smile formed. "Hi…" She whispered as she laid Vivian in the bed. She had fallen asleep again. "Hey…" Shane said stepping closer towards Mitchie. "Look you don't have to stay up cause I'm up… I mean I'll most likely be up all nig-" He was cut off by Mitchie suddenly kissing him. "Mitchie. I. Though. We. Mmm. Were. Going. To. Mmm. Be. Friends." Shane said in between the kissed. "She wants you to be her father." Mitchie whispered when she pulled back smiling widely again. "She… what?" Shane said suddenly pulling Mitchie to him. "She wants you to be her daddy." Mitchie smiled again before Shane crushed his lips to hers. "That… Has to be the best news I've ever heard." Shane whispered before letting Mitchie go. "You should get some sleep." He said softly as he sat down in a chair. Mitchie smiled before pulling him back out of the chair. "We can all squeeze onto your bed." Mitchie smiled as she kissed him again before laying down on the bed next to Vivian who curled up more next to Mitchie. "Are… Are you sure?" Shane said stuttering. "Yes." Mitchie smiled as she softly played with the sleeping child's hair. Slowly falling asleep herself.

The next morning one of two things happened. One Ashlyn had some how managed to land the job as official Camp Rock photographer. Which made Mitchie and Shane both happy but when they both woke up this morning the had found themselves close together and Vivian had turned and curled her hands into Shane's shirt sometime over the night and slept next to him. "Ashlyn that's great news!" Mitchie smiled hugging the girl. "Thanks." Ashlyn smiled as she looked around. " I um.." She said quietly as everyone started to stare at her. "Ignore them. They are curious why there is a girl in crutches here. If you want we can go eat out at the docks." Mitchie said smiling as she held two plates. Shane and Vivian suddenly appeared next to Mitchie and Ashlyn. "I was right. I had to pretty much kick Nate out of your Cabin when You asked me to get V something clean to wear." Shane said smiling as the little girl's arm were wrapped around his neck giggling quietly. More stares were slowly starting to seep in.

One girl, Anna the snot from Mitchie's piano class and Shane's hip-hop class stood up and suddenly just seem to slap Mitchie across the face as the pasted by. "You're a bitch." Anna yelled. Her face was red and kinda scrunched up. "You think you can steal my guy from me I so claimed him the first day of camp then you have that monster with you and now what are you the charity worker?" Anna yelled raising her hand to slap Mitchie again who this time saw it coming and quickly placed the food down so it wouldn't fall to the floor. "Your just a stupid whore are you?" Anna screeched as she sent her hand flying down towards Mitchie who skillfully caught it and turn Anna around and into a headlock. "Really. What's your problem." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as the younger girl shrieked and whimpered suddenly. "Miss Torres." Brown said disapprovingly. "Wait!" Anna's friend said standing up. "she's only defending herself. Anna went to slap Mitchie again…" Ann's friend said defending Mitchie. "Really. Then Miss Torres is that true." Brown asked as Mitchie's head and the rest of the mess hall nodded. "Well Then Miss. Your've earner your self quite a bit trouble." Brown said looking at Anna. "What! No! she's lying. I didn't hit her! I was minding my own business and she just like hit me!" Anna cried out desperate.

Tess suddenly came out of the crowd. "Yeah. And she also spent the night dancing on the roof of my cabin singing 'burnin'up'." Tess said rolling her eyes. "Anna smack Mitchie a cross the face yelling words that aren't really considered allowed here." Tess said smiling at Brown. She had been trying her best to make it up to everyone. "Thanks Tess." Mitchie said letting Anna go from the headlock to hug Tess. "Any time. Hey! We are eating out by the docks would you like to come?" Tess asked quietly. "Sure. Mind if we bring a new friend?" Mitchie smiled "Not at all. Here let me help you." Tess said grabbing the plates she had seen Mitchie put down. "Thanks Tess." Mitchie smiled.

Shane smiled happily at Mitchie. They seemed to be closer. Almost back together but not quite there yet. Vivian squirmed in Shane's arms. "What's wrong V?" Shane asked as he tried his best not to drop her. "Mamma." She said quietly. Her face was etched with worry and confusion. "What's wrong baby girl? I'm fine." Mitchie said stepping next to Shane. Vivian's small hand touched Mitchie's cheek which was now tinted red from being slapped. "Baby girl. I'm okay." Mitchie said reaching up a little to kiss the little girl's forehead. "You know Shane you suck. Your to tall." Mitchie pouted after a moment. She smiled widely at Shane. Everyone in the mess hall had not only seen Mitchie's mother love for the child Shane was caring right now but a side of Mitchie she never really let out before. She kinda scared them. "Sorry? I can't help it for being tall…" Shane shrugged as he and the rest of his friends started to make there way towards the doors of the mess hall. "Hey Ashlyn. Think you can make it?" Shane said smirking. "Maybe." Ashlyn said kinda shyly. "You know I'm starting to think your just saying that just so you can get a piggy back ride from Shane." Mitchie said laughing pulling Vivian from Shane's arms and the crutches from Ashlyn. "Thanks Shane." Ashlyn said when he had pulled her on his back. "No problem… But You are so not being carried around all the time." Shane laughed.

Tess made it there first smiling at Caitlyn and Sanders and Barron. "Mitchie is coming. She's bringing her new friend." Tess said when they gave questioning looks at the two plates she was carrying. "Oh!" Ashlyn said from behind Shane's head. She pulled her head back rather quickly and shyly. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn said suddenly standing by Mitchie. She first noticed the crutches then she noticed Vivian. "What are you doing not using those? Aren't you in pain?" Caitlyn asked her mouth going a mile a minute. Shane laughed as he put Ashlyn down. "Mitch." Shane said holding his arms out. Mitchie had handed him the crutches who had handed them to Ashlyn. "Thanks Shane." Ashlyn said quietly.

"Mitchie! What are you nuts?! Sit down. Don't sta-" Mitchie's hand was over Caitlyn's mouth now. "Will you shut up? I'm not hurt. I was carrying them so Shane didn't get whacked in the head or shin or something." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as she put Vivian down and grabbed a plate Tess had brought. "Who's the chick?" Barron asked after he noticed Ashlyn. "A friend." Mitchie shrugged. "Does 'a friend' have a name?" Nate said. "Ashlyn." Ashlyn said shyly. "Ashlyn !?!?! Non ho visto in te per sempre, come stai? Spero bene sì?" Jason said looking at Ashlyn. "Si! Si! Sonostata buona." Ashlyn smiled brightly at Jason as she sat down slowly. "Me chiedo… Dove vi siete conosciuti?" Mitchie asked questionly looking at Jason and Ashlyn. "Uh Hello? Not all of us can be fancy-smancy and talk in German." Sunders said loudly. Mitchie giggled. "Sanders su idiota... Italiano no aleman. And I was just asking were they met." Mitchie said smiling as she made fun of Sanders in Spanish. Nate smirked as he understood Mitchie. "I don't think I've ever seen some one talk that fast in Spanish before." He commented. "Wait till you see me angry then you'll have no idea what I'm saying." Mitchie laughed. Shane smiled and sat down. He grabbed a pancake off of Mitchie's plate. "Get your own!" Mitchie said swatting at his hand. " Couldn't I had carry Crutchy over there." Shane said shrugging. "Very funny." Ashlyn muttered before the group got curious about how Shane and Mitchie knew Ashlyn. "Hey Mitch… You never told us how you met Ash here." Caitlyn said about twenty minutes later. Caitlyn always seemed to nickname every girl she meets. "We caught her on the beach." Mitchie grinned. The group looked confused as Ashlyn laughed. "Well I didn't realize that you guys were really there till the last second." Ashlyn said defending herself. Shane smirked. "Uh huh so you just randomly took pictures of our back sides for the heck of it?" Shane said throwing his arm over Ashlyn. Ever since yesterday when he saw those pictures he warmed up to Ashlyn. Realizing she wasn't one of those crazy paparazzi people who go right to there boss the second they see a star. "Is you knee any better?" Mitchie asked looking at Ashlyn. " Yeah. Anyways. I got lost in the woods and ended up here. Which I was originally just trying to find my way back but stumbled across the lake and Shane and Mitchie acting all lovely dovey and I really liked they way they were just taking a simple walk on the beach it made me think of my own parents when I would watch them walk the beach back home and I snapped a couple pictures." Ashlyn paused for a second to breath. "But Shane must have like super sonic hearing or something cause he heard my camera go off and I got scared and ran. Mitchie here ran after me trying to get me to stop then yelling for me to watch out there was a could big rocks. Then we just kinda meet and Shane got all angry cause Mitchie went don't mess with me I'm your mother kinda way and he had to piggy back me to the nurse station…" Ashlyn said shrugging.

--  
Holy crap. I don't think I've ever done this good.

Jason~ Ashlyn!?!?! I haven't seen you in for ever how are you? Good I hope yes?

Ashlyn~ Yes yes I've been good.

Mitchie~ I wonder where did you meet?

Also Mitchie~ Sanders you're an idiot… Its Italian not German.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I fail! I told everyone I would update two nights ago but never did… I'm blaming Jay and her live chat of silliness slash weird people with really deep voices... XD**_

_**OH! Also I'm Time skipping cause I can't really think of anything to put where I'm at now :\**_

* * *

"Momma!" Vivian cried out as she ran past a couple of the parents. She was looking for Mitchie or Shane or someone she knew. She ran into a few people who glared down at her then continued on there way. Some of them muttering how she needs to be controlled more. Finally she ran into one of the campers from Mitchie's class. "Have you seen my momma?" She asked looking up at the camper. "Yep Vivi. She's over by the judge's table talking to Shane." He said smiling down at her. "Wait! Come back here!" He said after she started to walk away. "Bye Vivi." He said crouching down to her level to hug her. "I hope you'll be back next year. Your mom is an awesome teacher and you're an awesome helper." He said smiling as he stood back up to talk to his parents. "Who's this?" Some one in his family asked as they looked at little Vivian. "Oh… My piano counselor's daughter." he said smiling at his parents as he patted the top of Vivian's head. "Bye bye Max and Max's mommy and daddy!!" She said as ran off. "Daughter? Isn't the piano teacher like eighteen?" Max's mother said confused. "Yeah… it's a complicated story Mom don't just assume things." Max muttered as he watched Vivian point to him and wave. He gave a quick wave to the group over at the table. "That's her!" his mother cried out before grabbing her son's arm and dragging him to Mitchie and the boys. "Who do you think you are!" His mother cried out getting the attention of many parents near the table.

Mitchie looked confused then at Max who was mouthing I'm sorry. "Umm what?" Mitchie asked looking at Max's mother confused. "Your what eighteen and have a four year old? What's wrong with you? Don't you have any values in life? You couldn't wait?" Max's mother screeched as she pointed to Vivian. With the sudden outburst by Max's mother he quickly defended Mitchie. "Mom!" He yelled over the crowd of people who suddenly started talking. He saw the hurt look on Mitchie's face before it was buried into Shane's shirt. "We are going home Max. Now." His mother said snatching his hand. "No." Max said pulling himself away from his mother and walked towards Mitchie. "I'm sorry Mitchie… I shouldn't had said anything but she came looking for you… and my mom asked." He said putting a hand on her arm. "Its alright Max you didn't know your mom was gonna come and bitch at me." Mitchie said smiling through her tears. Shane kissed her forehead a few times before pushing her up onto her feet. "Go set things straight." Shane said. "Where's V?" Mitchie said suddenly. "I have her!" Jason said waving like an idiot at Mitchie from the stage. "Jase can you take her to the kitchen for some cookies?" She said after she made her way to him and Vivian. "Sure! Kick there butts!" Jason said kissing Mitchie's cheek. "Thanks Jase. Now Vivian. Stay with Jason." Mitchie said watching him carry out of the building. She then turned to Max's mother. "Listen. I don't know who you think you are? You don't know a single thing about me and started to judge me cause I have a daughter and I'm not even twenty." Mitchie said

Max's mother wasn't startled by Mitchie. "Well apparently you could wait so you have to face the consciences. " Max's mother said smirking. A few of the parents nodded and smiled at Max's mother. "HEY!" Shane said standing up suddenly. "You have no right to say that to her. How do you know is she wasn't forced into it?" He said glaring. "Well her daughter is what four? Well its oblivious This young woman couldn't wait to have sex and went for what ever man would have sex with her." Max's mother said still smirking. "Listen I'm fu-freaking tired of EVERYONE thinking this Bull and I am setting this straight right now." Mitchie said glaring at the woman. Mitchie suddenly started to walk away from her. "Get back here and fight like a girl." Max's mother yelled. Many of the parents had heard this verbal fight. Brown had finally came in to stop it but was stopped by Shane. "Let her do this." He whispered to his uncle. Soon enough Mitchie was standing on the stage with a microphone in her hand. "Max's mother… I'm hoping you hear this cause you started it." Mitchie said as she got the attention of everyone finally. " I was raped at fourteen and got pregnant. I know I could have gotten an abortion or gave my daughter up for adoption but you know what. I just couldn't. Knowing that I was going to give birth to a small child one that could do so much in this world I just couldn't. I love her to bits and I'm sick and tired of you all judging me or her cause of this. AND! I'm sick and tired of this crap you put me though about this. Yes I do know I'm to young to have a daughter. Yes I do know that I shouldn't have one. Yes I freaking know that I should have waited. I do freaking get it. Why the hell do you think I like go out every Friday night to some messed up bar and try to get a drunken asshole to have sex with me? No I don't do that. I spend every day of my life thinking about my daughter and studying and working and writing music. I don't even have time for studying. I'm a straight A student. I have never missed a day of work unless I was sick and I've always got song lyrics dancing in my head. I spend every Friday night at home or at work instead of with my friend. I spend every day after class in front of a day care waiting till the other children are gone so I don't have to get lectured about this again. I at one point was so depressed I seriously thought of suicide several time at that point of my life.. But you know what didn't make me do it? My daughter and the fact people love me fore who I am and what I do. I spend every freaking day of my life worrying about the other woman and girl in my life praying to god they won't suffer the same fate I did. Hell I should be dead after what the asshole who took my virginity did to me…" Mitchie said frowning. "and quite frankly I don't want to listen to your sympathy. I got enough of it." Mitchie said before jumping of the stage. Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie. "That was amazing." Shane mumbled as they heard camera clicks. "I love you guys!" Ashlyn said smiling before pulling Mitchie from Shane. "I swear that was amazing. Where did you get that confidence?" Ashlyn asked after pulling away. "I don't know… I honestly was scared to death…" Mitchie giggled.

* * *

**_A/N: I seriously am still kicking myself... XD This was a crappy chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two reviews on my last chapter… Darn. But I thank both of you who reviewed. Especially kellie500. Her review made me smile. I got really inspired the other night as I watched Glee… Go figure… Lol.**

* * *

  
Shane quietly watched the others talk about what Mitchie had just did he could hear several people talking about how disgusted they were with her cause she was fourteen when she had sex. He even heard a few people say things like how Uncle Brown shouldn't have even let her into the camp. She didn't have any morals. "Okay… That's enough." Shane muttered. He finally caught Mitchie and Ashlyn's attention. "What?" Ashlyn said confused. "Mitchie where did you put that mic?" Shane asked quietly. "Umm… On the cart by the stage… Why?" Mitchie said.

She didn't get a reply instead all she got was Shane turning and heading for the cart. He finally picked up the microphone and got up on stage. "Hey guys?" He said into the mic. Of course there were several young girls swooning around and shoving people out of the way to get in front of the stage. "Look I really don't care about some things but I just heard several things that really tick me off…" He trailed off as he glanced at Mitchie with a smile. "First off. I'm sorry you find my girlfriend disgusting cause she was fourteen. But if you would have listened she was forced into it… Not wanting to purposely do it…" Shane said feeling awkward on stage. "And I heard some of you say that she should be allowed on camp property cause she has a kid… Who on earth thinks that is a good idea? It would be one thing if the kid was a bad influence or whatever but have you seen her kid?" Shane asked again this time glaring at the several parents. "Have you seen the way she takes care of her kid? Gosh you people judge right away. I hate to sound like a jerk but you guys are such idiots…" Shane said rolling his eyes. Mitchie giggled quietly at this. "Also… Don't start hating on her cause she's still a teen… I hate to tell you this but a lot of you look like you could be my older brother or sister… and you guys have like nineteen year olds… So don't start this whole story about how she could have waited till she was older crap. Its actually kinda annoying to hear people talk about it." Shane said rolling his eyes again before jumping of stage.

Mitchie was the first to get to him after he put the microphone back on the cart. "That was amazing." She said before kissing his cheek. "You welcome. I was getting tired of listening to all these people whining about you… Its actually unfair for you." Shane shrugged as he pulled her to his side. "Ashlyn!" Shane called seeing the girl standing off to the side looking around confused. "Oh hey." She said finally coming over to the couple.

"We're gonna go. You coming to the kitchen?" Shane asked looking at the girl with a curiosity. "I'll be there soon I'm gonna take a few more pictures then head over." Ashlyn said hold the camera up a little. "Alright. See you later." Shane shrugged as he pulled Mitchie along with him. Mitchie smiled widely at him. "What?" he asked looking at her. "You went from hating her to being nice to practically being her older brother. Its rather adorable." Mitchie shrugged before stepping out into the cool night. "Thank you?" Shane said glancing at the how shivering girl. Mitchie nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around her. "Here." Shane said peeling his jacket off and putting around her shoulders. "Your gonna get cold now…" Mitchie said as she stepped closer . "I'll deal… You mom and everyone would kill me if you got sick cause of me…" Shane shrugged. "I'll be killed if you get sick by fan girl mobs…" Mitchie muttered.

Shane rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. They had stopped walking. "I wouldn't let them." Shane mumbled quietly as he lightly kissed her. "Doesn't mean they won't try." she muttered back before kissing him harder. They broke a part for a second to catch their breath as Shane placed his now cold hands on either side of Mitchie's face. "I would never let anyone purposely hurt you. Ever." He said quietly before giving her several small kisses across to her lips.

She smiled widely when she stepped back. "Come on. Mom and Vivi and Jase are waiting for us…" she said bringing her hand to his. "You know your worth fighting for?" Shane stated randomly as they walked. "What?" Mitchie said looking confused at him. "I mean I'd totally stick up for you whether we are dating or not. You worth it." Shane smiled kissing her hand. "Well okay?" She said still confused but she let it go. "Did you know my favorite song before Gotta find you was always Mandy… I would constantly sing it everywhere I went." Mitchie said smiling up at Shane. He smiled as they got to the kitchen. He opened the door for her.

Soon after they were inside Mitchie pull his jacket off and handed it back. "Thanks." She said smiling again.

* * *

**Feel free to kick my butt over a short chapter... =/ I got writers block after an hour...**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**OKAY! I REALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLYREALLY REALLY SUCK!**

** I know. D: But I've had such a block I seriously don't know what to do… I'm thinking of re-writing most of this story. So Please do keep a look out for its rewrite if I ever get around to it. I do promise I'll keep the old one up for a while.**

**I honestly feel horrible and can't even express how guilty I am for pretty much abandoning this story.**

**SOOO! I've decided at the end of August If I haven't came up with anything I'm restarting this story. Its just a matter of when I post it.**

**But thanks for reading the chapters I have written. (: You guys are amazing.**

**~Jackson  
**


End file.
